A ciegas
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: Tras una tarde de entrenamiento, Fuji y Momo descubren un par de espías rondando su escuela. ¿Qué sacarán en limpio de todo eso?


—Lo siento mucho, sempai. Me retrasé demasiado—aquella estaba siendo la cuarta vez que se disculpaba por haber sido de los últimos en cambiarse. No había sido su culpa, realmente se encontraba agotado tras el duro entrenamiento, aunque sí podía decirse que su fama de gandul de algún lado le venía.

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada—al menos, lo había esperado mientras le entregaba la llave del vestuario al conserje. Un punto a su favor. — Pero será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará de noche.

— ¡Sí!

Apenas habían andado un par de metros a través del patio principal del colegio, cuando sus miradas se desviaron hacia los arbustos y árboles que adornaban el camino. Podían reconocer a dos muchachos arrodillados, observando con sumo cuidado hacia las pistas de tenis dónde, minutos antes, habían estado entrenando.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! –justo después, dándose cuenta del tono que había empleado, añadió en voz cuidadosamente más baja a su compañero— ¿Estaban espiándonos?

—Pues empieza a creértelo—murmuró su acompañante sin cesar de sonreír. —Eso parece, ¿no crees? —Sin embargo, eso no era lo verdaderamente curioso del asunto—Me pregunto la razón del espionaje—si acaso era lo que estaba pensado él, sí le interesaba averiguarlo.

—Sempai, eso es evidente. ¡Tenis! —Puntualizó, levantando su dedo índice para darle más énfasis a la palabra— ¿Por qué sino iban a estar aquí? —preguntó al ver como su superior reía entre dientes.

—Fíjate en su uniforme, Momo—un dato en el que no había prestado demasiada atención, al parecer— ¿Por qué habrían de espiarnos _otra vez_? —Añadió una especial entonación a sus últimas palabras— Acabamos de jugar contra ellos hace apenas un mes. Parece mentira que hayas olvidado al pelirrojo en especial.

—Vaya, tienes razón—aunque ahora no entendía por qué estaban allí, hablando entre ellos y, uno en especial, anotando cosas en su inseparable cuaderno—Si no nos espiaban, ¿qué hacen aquí? –la sonrisa del otro consiguió ponerle los pelos todavía más de punta. Algo le decía que eso no acabaría del todo bien— ¿Sempai?

— ¿No te apetece averiguarlo? —sin esperar respuesta, ya se hallaba caminando hacia los dos invasores, con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Takeshi lo siguió, resignándose a su destino. Bien visto, parecía divertido. Le recordaba a uno de sus juegos, ese en el que tenías que esconderte donde fuera para que no te descubriesen mientras matabas a los enemigos con un rifle de aire comprimido. Una sensación de júbilo y emoción se acomodó en su estómago mientras se agachaba, tal y como hacía en ese momento el mayor, instándole a hacer lo mismo. Poco a poco, fueron captando retazos de la conversación, pero apenas podían armarlos para construir una frase coherente. No fue hasta que estuvieron a dos metros de ellos, escondidos perfectamente cada uno tras un árbol, que la conversación se hizo más nítida.

—Entonces, según tus datos, el lunes le tocó a Tezuka cerrar el vestuario, el martes a Oishi, ayer a Inui y hoy a Fuji—un segundo más tarde soltó una carcajada de puro alivio—¡Mañana le toca a Kawamura por fin! Qué suerte tenemos—su compañero hizo un sonido que invitaba a entender que afirmaba sus palabras.

—Una suerte relativa a si se queda solo o se va acompañado a casa, _desu_—podían oír los golpes del bolígrafo en la libreta que tenía el pequeño sobre sus muslos. — Aunque mi duda es, ¿nos creerá? No conozco lo suficiente de él, es posible que ni siquiera nos haga caso desde un principio.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¿De dónde sacas ese espíritu negativo? —Definitivamente, aquel muchacho no perdía la alegría nunca—Estamos aquí por un bien común. Kawamura es el único que entra dentro de sus gustos.

— ¿Los gustos de quién? —la voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó, haciendo que perdieran los nervios durante unas milésimas de segundo.

— ¡Fuji! ¡Momoshiro! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —estuvo a punto de preguntarles qué hacían allí pero esa pregunta tendría que ser formulada hacia ellos. Bien. Al punto en cuestión. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que se encontraran en el Seishun Gakuen, y para más inri, escondidos entre unos arbustos?

Syusuke se agachó, todavía sonriente, para coger el cuaderno que se encontraba ahora tirado sobre la hierba. A pesar del pequeño gemido involuntario que había salido por la boca de Taichi al verse descubiertos, no dudó un segundo en leer lo que había escrito. Cuando finalizó, su sonrisa se había extendido a lo ancho de su cara.

Estaba en lo cierto en uno de los motivos. A ver si acertaba el otro también.

—Así que os queréis aprovechar de Taka-san, ¿eh? —Inquirió Takeshi, leyendo por encima del hombro del moreno, sonriendo también—Qué mal, qué mal.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Omoshiro-kun—al ver como fruncía levemente el entrecejo debido al apelativo, se decidió por seguir hablando para no conseguir un ojo hinchado—Es sólo que necesitamos su ayuda para hacerle ver a cierta persona lo fácil que sería decir las cosas como son y no callárselas.

— ¿Lo fácil que sería decir qué tipo de cosas? Imagino que habrá muchas que se tiene tragadas, pero la mayoría son insultos—cerró el cuaderno con inusitada lentitud, devolviéndoselo acto seguido a Taichi—. ¿Qué tal si os explicáis?

—Que esto no salga de aquí, _desu_—los habían derrotado. Estaba seguro de que si no les contaban la situación real a la que se enfrentaban, todo se iría al cubo de la basura más cercano. Por no decir otra palabra menos fina y más propia de su otro sempai. —La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo, Akutsu-sempai está menos hablador que de costumbre, como si algo le preocupara. Se pasa el día en la terraza del colegio, mirando hacia el cielo con una cara…Irreconocible, _desu_.

—Dilo de manera correcta, Dan, nuestro Akutsu sufre del corazón, o al menos le debe gustar alguien—rió como si el asunto no le afectara lo más mínimo—Anda que no conoceré yo esa sensación de desasosiego y desesperanza.

—Tú lo sientes por cada chica que pasa—le reprochó el menor haciendo un puchero de indignación—Lo de Akutsu-sempai es distinto y lo sabes, _desu_.

—Bueno, sí, pero es él quién no hace nada para remediarlo—ahí había anotado un punto a su favor, por lo que no pudo rebatirlo. Tanto Takeshi como Syusuke se miraron con las enarcadas antes de sonreír con amplitud.

Aquellos dos estaban siendo muy obvios en sus planes.

—Intentáis hacer de celestinas—afirmó el mayor de los dos, tomando su barbilla con dos dedos. —Esto suena muy interesante.

— ¿Contamos con vuestra ayuda, entonces? —preguntó Kiyosumi dudando de que eso fuese físicamente posible. Después de todo, no tenían porqué hacerlo. Ni una sola razón. ¿Verdad?

De nuevo, se dedicaron otra mirada cómplice antes de afirmar con seguridad. Si había alguien capaz de manipular a Takashi sin mayor esfuerzo, esos eran, sin duda alguna, ellos dos.

Así pues, al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos miembros del Yamabuki aparecieron por el Seigaku a la hora de desalojo de la estancia. En cambio, Syusuke había invitado Takashi a tomar algo en una cafetería a medio camino entre ambas escuelas dónde, premeditadamente, Kiyosumi y Taichi llevarían a Jin aunque fuese arrastrándole. Takeshi, que curiosamente se encontraba en el vestuario todavía cambiándose, se les unió aprovechando su fama de adolescente siempre hambriento y nunca con dinero. Por el momento, todo iba según lo planeado y sin ninguna sospecha por parte del moreno.

Además, la información adicional de Taichi sobre los horarios en que dicha cafetería se encontraba en un nivel máximo de clientela, aportó al plan una nueva estrategia. Según el plan que habían diseñado el día anterior antes de irse cada uno a su casa, Kiyosumi, Taichi y Jin llegarían a la cafetería para conseguir una mesa. Debido a que las que primero se llenan son las propias para parejas y cuatro personas, tendrían que situarse en una para más de cuatro comensales, que estaban estratégicamente colocadas en los dos puntos muertos del restaurante. A buen recaudo, como quién dice. Justo antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, Syusuke le mandaría un mensaje al pelirrojo para que se levantase a ligar con una de las camareras de la barra; así, cuando llegasen, les invitaría cordialmente a sentarse con ellos y nada resultaría sospechoso. Sólo una sutil y grácil coincidencia.

—Es raro que invites tú, Fuji. ¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? —la pregunta tenía un trasfondo burlesco, pero era una burla sana. Muy sana, viniendo de Takashi. Lo único que pudo hacer Syusuke fue dedicarle una sonrisa mientras sacaba el móvil. Ya estaban cerca.

—Bueno, tómatelo como un agradecimiento por la última vez que invitaste tú—enviado satisfactoriamente. Cómo le gustaba la promoción de mensajes gratis en la que se había inscrito ese mes. Sobre todo para tocarle la moral a cierto investigador de cierto equipo de cierta escuela.

—Oh, ya sabes que para vosotros siempre habrá sushi en el restaurante—con las mejillas rojas como las tenía, el siguiente gesto tendría que ser el de inclinar levemente su cabeza y frotarse la nuca con timidez. Voilà. Ahí estaba. Lo que sí que no especificó fue si el sushi sería gratis o no.

—Parece que ya hemos llegado—puntualizó Takeshi, visiblemente emocionado. Los ojos le brillaban con excitación. Esa tarde iba a ser para recordar, por varios motivos. Comida gratis y hacer que su sempai se enrollara con alguien al fin. Eso sí eran ofertas dos por uno.

—Entremos pues—Syusuke también estaba emocionado, pero sabía guardar mejor la compostura que su joven amigo.

Una vez abrieron la puerta, lo que vieron les dejó bastante asombrados. Taichi estaba en lo cierto, la cafetería estaba a rebosar de gente. Los tres miraron con preocupación hacia las mesas, dos de ellos fingiéndola, buscando por una que estuviese aparentemente libre, obviamente, sin encontrarla. Sin embargo, su salvación llegó desde la barra con un llamamiento alegre.

— ¡Seigaku! —allí estaba Kiyosumi, siguiendo el plan a la perfección—Parecéis perdidos—los tres se acercaron a él, sonriendo con cordialidad.

—Y tú pareces muy solo aquí. ¿Te han dado plantón? —a diferencia de la sutil burla de Takashi, esta sí iba cargada con maldad. ¿Qué se podía esperar de Syusuke Fuji más que un sarcasmo o una ironía?

— ¡Qué va! Estoy ahí detrás con Dan y Akutsu—fue algo difícil de notar sin que se nadie se diera de cuenta, pero juraría que las mejillas de Takashi acababan de coger cierto color rojizo. Anotando aquello mentalmente, miró hacia ambos lados con preocupación—Parece que no hay nada libre.

—Justo hoy que me apetecía invitar—suspiró el de menor estatura—Es una lástima—sus compañeros de equipo asintieron con pesadumbre.

—Fuera esas caras largas, ¿por qué no os acopláis a nuestro grupito? Yo diría que cogéis perfectamente—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tampoco queremos ser una molestia, Sengoku.

—Estoy seguro de que no les importará así que, seguidme—bajándose del taburete en el que se encontraba, los dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos—Mirad a quiénes me he encontrado sin saber a dónde ir—sus palabras consiguieron sacar a Jin de la burbuja en la que había estado metido desde que habían llegado al lugar— ¿A qué no molestan?

Taichi, por su parte, sonrió ampliamente mientras negaba, haciendo un hueco para que se sentaran teniendo presente, en todo momento, el plan que habían trazado. Jin no tuvo otra que aguantar con lo que dictaran sus secuestradores, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de puro odio tanto a Syusuke como a Takeshi y la que estos le devolvían. Viendo esto, Takashi decidió poner tierra de por medio y ponerse él, a su vez, entre Jin y sus amigos. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al sentarse a su lado antes de esquivar, ambos a la vez, la mirada el uno del otro. Eso sería muy fácil, se permitieron pensar los cuatro restantes, acomodándose alrededor de la mesa. Todos excepto Syusuke, que se quedó de pie para ir a por sus pedidos.

—Decidme lo que queréis y ya voy yo a por él—aquello también formaba parte del plan. Como lo de las miraditas de odio. Tras tomar nota de los pedidos de sus compañeros, se escabulló hacia la barra. Empezaba el siguiente punto a completar.

Lo primero que debían hacer era romper el hielo que se acababa de crear en torno a ellos. Kiyosumi fue el primero en intentarlo.

— ¿Cómo estáis llevando el torneo? He oído que sufristeis lo vuestro contra el Hyotei.

—Tanto como sufrir mucho—miró de reojo hacia Takashi—Es cierto que algunos tontos tuvieron que ir a la enfermería.

— ¡Oye! Un respeto a tus mayores—le revolvió el pelo haciéndole reír mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

—Eso no lo sabía—una mentira como una casa. ¿Qué importaba otra más?— ¿Un oponente duro?

—Bastante—admitió derrotado. De nada le había servido su fuerza en aquel partido, al final lo único que consiguió fue ser incapaz de mover la mano durante una semana.

—Entre que era fuerte y que eres tozudo como una mula, ¡así acabaste, Taka-san! –le pichó de nuevo, sacándole la lengua.

—Fue un juego nulo de todas maneras—murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros. Aunque de no haber soltado la raqueta, lo más probable sería que hubiesen ganado. Una pena.

—Sí, pero a qué coste—aquellas palabras consiguieron callarle por completo—Nunca te había visto tan determinado en vencerle a alguien a pesar del daño que estabas recibiendo. Ni que hubieses hecho una promesa de vida o muerte.

—No de vida o muerte—pero sí había sido una promesa. A él mismo y a Jin. Al Jin que estaba sentado a su lado, escuchando la conversación— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —no hizo falta que se pusieran a pensar en algo, Syusuke ya había vuelto con las bebidas y las hamburguesas para Takeshi.

—Por cierto, Sengoku—justo después de acomodarse al lado del de segundo año, tras haberle dado un trago a su cola, le dirigió una mirada al mencionado que le advertía de ser metedizo con sus palabras. —Si viniste con ellos, ¿qué hacías en la barra?

—Digamos que la camarera me llamaba a gritos. No puedo resistirme a una dama—a decir verdad, de no haber habido ningún plan que trazar, se hubiese acercado a ella de igual manera. No perdía nada con intentarlo y, quién sabe, quizá le garantizaba una cita. —Claro que después la que no me sacaba ojo de encima era su amiga y, claro, no iba a hacerle un feo al irme sin más. Justo le había dado mi número cuando aparecisteis—por primera vez no había dicho ninguna mentira. Intercambio de números, un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa adorable. Si sabía que hoy tendría mucha suerte, era porque la tendría.

—Por tíos como tú tenemos la fama que tenemos—puntualizó Takashi, escudándose tras su vaso de cristal. Al no esperarse aquello, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en pensar cómo alargar la conversación. Syusuke salió a su rescate al ver el apuro en el que se encontraba.

—Bueno, Taka-san, cualquiera que te conozca sabe que esa fama no te afecta—ni esa ni ninguna. A decir verdad, era de los pocos chicos que conocía que se parecía tanto a una chica interiormente hablando pero sin dejar de ser el macho que todo hombre quiere tener. ¡Ay! Lo que es la vida. Tener que arreglarle un ligue en vez de quedárselo él.

—Tienes toda la pinta de ser un caballero, educado y respetuoso—había un deje de burla en sus palabras, pero la vergüenza que sentía era mayor que la ofensa. —Aunque en privado seguro que te conviertes en un sucio pervertido.

— ¡E-Eso no es-!

—Cierto, lo sabemos—Takeshi dejó su hamburguesa de lado unos segundos para dar su opinión al respecto. —Al menos permítenos la duda, Taka-san. Después de todo, con una raqueta te conviertes en el gemelo de Akutsu-san—este ni pestañeó al haber sido nombrado. Le caía bien el Takashi agresivo, hablar con él cuando sujetaba la raqueta era como si el espejo le devolviese las contestaciones. Por otro lado, el hecho de que su rodilla estuviese apoyada en la del moreno hacía que estuviese perdido. No acababa de gustarle la sensación pero tampoco le molestaba. Extraño.

—Quizá en pleno calentón te conviertes en un ninfómano descontrolado—algo que siempre había pensado y que quizá nunca comprobaría en primera persona. De momento se conformaba con avergonzarlo tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, ya vería con el tiempo si seguir con el plan o lanzarse él a la piscina.

—Lo que sí es seguro es que cuando te gusta alguien estás increíblemente susceptible a este tema—advirtió Syusuke aún sin venir mucho a cuento.

—Y-Yo no…No me gusta nadie—los que allí se encontraban le dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a negarlo cuando era tan obvio que sí?

—Claro, tan cierto como que Sengoku es virgen—Taichi hacía tiempo que había desconectado su cerebro. Había cosas que no le interesaban saber, otras no las entendía. Lo que sí, cuando llegara a casa apuntaría todo para revisarlo dentro de un par de meses. Kiyosumi, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja, visiblemente halagado. —Déjame hacerte una recomendación, Taka-san, acércate y plántale un buen beso—y si podía ser en ese momento, mejor. Así era más divertido después meterse con él. —Seguro que te mete la lengua hasta el estómago.

— ¡Fuji!

Metiéndose con Takashi, vacilando a Jin con las anécdotas de cuando se conocieron el mes pasado, cuando salieron del café ya se había hecho de noche. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en verano, les esperaba una reprimenda infernal al llegar a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, los cuatro organizadores esperaban que al menos, el castigo y los gritos mereciesen la pena. Porque, eso sí, como al día siguiente preguntaran a ambas partes y les insinuasen que no hubo nada ahí ya les cogían y los obligaban a hacerlo delante de ellos si fuese necesario.

Argumentando que tanto Kiyosumi como Syusuke tenían que acompañar a los menores a casa para explicarles a sus padres la tardanza, quedando curiosamente al lado contrario que las casas de Jin y de Takashi, se despidieron frente la puerta del local antes de dirigirse cada uno a su morada.

Algo le dijo al moreno que le esperaba un camino aburrido y silencioso. No podía aguantar el hecho de tenerle al lado y ni siquiera hablar con él. Parecía tiempo perdido y necesitaba ganarse su… ¿Aprecio? ¿Amistad? Ya ni sabía qué debía ganarse. Lo único que sabía era que estaba distraído y eso era algo demasiado raro en él. Al fin tenía motivos para entablar conversación, aunque fuese corta.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces decaído.

—Necesito dormir más—eso pareció conformar a Takashi, había sido una respuesta por lo demás cortante, por lo que volvieron a quedarse en silencio. No fue hasta que llegaron a la casa de Jin que retomaron la palabra— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? Este barrio es peligroso de noche—y a la noche le tenía que agradecer el hecho de que el otro no podía ver su sonrojo. Acompañarlo a casa. Sonaba a remate de una cita.

¿En qué demonios andaba pensando?

—Creo que estaré bien—no sonaba muy convencido. A decir verdad, no le gustaba caminar de noche y menos solo.

— ¿Seguro?

—No mucho—rió con nerviosismo, encarándole por primera vez desde que había empezado la caminata. Otra vez aquel peso en su estómago volvió a desestabilizarle emocionalmente hablando.

—Eres de lo que no hay—se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—Vamos, no tengo todo el día—empezó a andar en dirección al restaurante sabiendo que Takashi no tardaría en seguirle.

—P-Puedes quedarte si quieres, no importa—al ver cómo se metía en un callejón de aspecto poco higiénico, se quedó estático— ¿A dónde vas?

—Sabes perfectamente que por aquí se llega antes—era el camino que utilizaba cuando era pequeño y llegaba tarde a casa desde el restaurante, donde pasaba las tardes tras el entrenamiento de kárate—. No seas gallina y sígueme—no pudo evitar reír levemente antes de seguirle.

—Está bien—lo único malo era que el espacio que había entre las paredes de ambos edificios era escaso, por lo que tenían que ir primero uno y luego el otro. Algo que no parecía incomodar del todo a Takashi ya que, de esta manera, podía gozar de una vista más privilegiada de sus cuartos traseros.

—Kawamura—apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que el otro se había parado. Ya era tarde para intentar esquivar el choque contra su espalda.

—No deberías pararte en seco cuando te sigue alguien—sobó su cara, en especial su nariz, mientras veía como Jin se giraba. Como se hubiese dado cuenta de hacia dónde miraba, se moriría allí mismo de la vergüenza. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Hace tiempo que—mordió suavemente su labio, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Era idiota. Mucho—. No, nada—quiso girarse pero la mano de Takashi en su hombro le impidió hacerlo.

—Vamos, no hace ni cinco minutos que me dijiste que no fuera gallina, no lo seas tú ahora—le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y tierna. Como él. De nuevo se encontraba azorado, avergonzado por la situación y dubitativo. ¿Debería decirlo?—Hace tiempo… ¿Qué?—que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Con una mano temblorosa, presa del frío y quizá de los nervios, cogió la que reposaba en su hombro, envolviéndola casi por completo, esta vez con ambas manos. La sonrisa que todavía anidaba en su rostro desapareció paulatinamente a medida que su sonrojo se incrementaba y sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa.

—Tienes la mano helada—esa afirmación hizo que soltara una pequeña risotada, haciendo que sus nervios se fuesen con ella. De repente, se sintió mucho mejor consigo mismo y con mayor confianza.

—No creo que fuera eso lo que me ibas a decir—bajó su mirada hacia la mano que sostenía Jin para cubrir con la que tenía libre las suyas. Acto seguido levantó la mirada de nuevo, sonriendo con ternura.

—Yo hace tiempo que—no podía mirarle y decirlo. ¡Era sumamente vergonzoso! El idiota que dijo que, para él, declararse sería fácil mentía como un bellaco. Cuando viese a Kiyosumi le haría morder el polvo, ¡vamos, hombre! —Que quiero decirte que…

Takashi enarcó una ceja, luego la otra y justo después su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ver a Jin Akutsu sonrojado no era algo que fuera fácil de ver. Quizá por eso no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas, aproximar sus labios a su mejilla y besarle suavemente en ella. Claro que después, ya no podía seguir mirándole a la cara como estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Por suerte para Jin, bajó su cabeza al segundo siguiente, así no podía ver cómo su cara había pasado de palidez mortecina a lámpara de lava en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Incluso parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, si Takashi podía besarle en la mejilla, tragándose toda su timidez que no era poca, él podía decirle que le gustaba, ¿no? Parecía justo, en cierta manera.

Tomó aire profundamente y se preparó para lo que se le vendría encima. O no.

—Hace tiempo que quería decirte que me gustas—así, de sopetón. Lo había dicho tan rápido que incluso dudaba de que le hubiese entendido y no le iba a hacer mucha gracia tener que repetirlo.

Takashi, por su parte, se había quedado paralizado ante aquellas palabras. El súbito color que acudió a sus mejillas consiguió hacerle daño, incluso, debido al duro cambio de temperatura que estaban sufriendo. Como no sabía qué decir o más bien dicho, lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que no le saldría en ese momento, lo único que se pasó por su mente fue soltar el agarre de sus manos, cosa que consiguió con sólo moverlas un poco, levantar sus brazos hasta posarlos en sus hombros y tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo para besarle, esta vez en los labios. Los actos siempre se le habían dado mejor que las palabras, de todas formas.

No podía explicar cómo en tan sólo tres minutos había pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida al declararse a un chico, para más expectación antiguo compañero de kárate y vecino, y ahora este le besaba con suavidad, presionando sus bocas tiernamente. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, al igual que él, las mejillas sonrojadas, igual que él, y sus manos seguían manteniéndole inclinado. Sus manos… ¿Dónde debía colocar las suyas? Se decidió por su espalda, acariciándola levemente con ellas antes de abrazarle.

Cerró sus ojos y Takashi también.

—Me gustas mucho—murmuró Jin contra sus labios, besándole de nuevo con mayor intensidad, enredando sus manos en su pelo con fuerza, haciéndole gemir levemente. Ahora se sentía seguro de sus palabras y de sus acciones. Volvía a tener el control completo de su cuerpo. ¡Sí!

—Tú a mí más—fue el callado susurro de Takashi, bajando sus manos por su pecho, notando los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Poco después se separaron, luciendo un adorable y curtido sonrojo. Jin aprovechó aquel momento de incomodidad para sacar su móvil del bolsillo. Había algo que necesitaría tarde o temprano y esperaba que fuese lo más pronto posible. Tenía que tenerlo localizado a todo momento para que no descarrilara y se fuese con otro.

—No tengo tu número.

—Te lo apunto.

Volviendo a guardar sus móviles, se besaron de nuevo antes de reemprender el camino hacia la casa de Takashi. Con un poco de suerte sus padres dormían y podían aprovechar la noche de una manera más interesante, como averiguar si las palabras de Syusuke eran ciertas o no.

—Por cierto, Kawamura—habían vuelto a ir uno tras el otro, aunque esta vez, quien iba detrás observando las vistas era Jin—me parece que esos cabrones nos han organizado una cita.

—A ciegas—rió este, notando aquellas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros antes de recibir un beso en el cuello. —Espera a llegar a casa.

Sólo un segundo de perplejidad hizo que sus pasos se detuviesen para justo después acelerar la marcha. Al final, iba a tener razón el niño prodigio y todo.


End file.
